


Boss the Master

by ChelLo_the_Trainer



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aggressive, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dom/sub, Dominant Guzma, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Forceful Actions, Possible Rape Elements, Submissive Reader, Team Skull AU, Team Skull is Not a Happy Place Anymore, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelLo_the_Trainer/pseuds/ChelLo_the_Trainer
Summary: Woo buddy. I'm going all in for this fic this time. I thought I'd push my writing boundaries and write this AU where Team Skull turns out to be a trap for those helpless souls that sign contracts to join. You have to obey the rules of the gang, but more importantly, you have to obey the rules of Guzma.Fair Warning! Guzma is not our low-key nice boi in this fic. He will be mean, dirty, nasty, and scary. He may change, but we shall see. Enjoy your ride, readers. This gon' be some real shit.





	1. Hey, New Here

You: "Fuck this place. Fuck this island. And fuck this rock."

You kicked a rock in the sand, but it ended up going almost nowhere. This is kind of how you felt at the moment; stuck in sand, but continuously kicked around by assholes. You looked down at your Poochyena that was now growling at the rock for no apparent reason. You crouched down to pet the wannabe intimidating pokemon. 

Poochyena was your only pokemon left after the incident with Team Aqua. You were only a mere 16 when you joined their team of sketchery. You honestly had no fucking idea what you were getting yourself into, but the outfits were cute and so was the leader. You would've done anything he said, but the crush on the leader was an innocent one. He was much older, and way too absorbed in the goals he had set for the team to mess around with kids. What were those goals again? Oh yeah, he wanted to basically flood the entire fucking world. What a naive, young fool you were to follow such madness. When things had really hit the fan, you took off towards the next cruise out of the region. Unfortunately, by the grace of Giratina, no ships were able to leave during Kyogre's storm. Along with that, you were intersected with Archie and your former team as they stole a submarine. 

***Flashback Begin***

Archie: "Y/N? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back at base taking care of that nuisance."  
Y: "I-I"m sorry, leader. I just can't do this anymore...I'm afraid of our goals to expand the oceans. All the land pokemon might die!"  
A: "Well...we certainly can't have that now can we?" he said in a malicious tone.  
Y: "Wh-what? Have what?"  
A: "Take her pokemon." he demanded to the grunts by his side as he began turning towards the submarine. "Only honorable followers can have the pokemon I have so graciously gifted."  
Y: "NO! Please! They're all I have! Please-NO!"

***Flashback End***

Although, Carvahna and Wailmer were gifted by Archie, you still had a close bond with your team of pokemon. You convinced the grunts/former friends of Team Aqua to let you keep Poochyena. He was the first pokemon you had befriended and caught by yourself. Now, Poochyena remains by your side as you travel the islands of this unknown region. You arrived by stowing away on the first cargo ship out of the Hoenn region only to land on a relatively small island. This island was full of tourist that would spend their hours sitting out with their tits out on the beaches all day. You had spent the past week eating tourist leftovers and searching personal belongings on the beach for spare change. 

Currently, you're walking down an empty beach just wasting time as the sun completely descends. Poochyena alternates from staring forward, looking up at you, and looking out into the ocean. You begin to wonder if Poochyena misses life as a Team Aqua grunt. You stop to sit in the cool sand, facing the ocean. 

Y: "I'm pretty pathetic right now aren't I, Poochy?"  
Poochyena looks up at you questionably.  
Y: "I mean, what the fuck am I going to do here? It's just my luck to land in a region where rent is absolutely impossible, available work is nonexistent, and hotels are constantly full of tourists. Ha, really pathetic." 

You threw a nearby rock into the calm ocean waters. 

???: "Yo, nice throw."

You stood up immediately and turned to face your intruder; intruder of the personal pity party you were having. Meanwhile, Poochyena is also on guard and ready to attack. 

Y: "Who's there??? Show yourself, coward!"  
???: "Coward? Sheesh, yo, ain't nobody tryin' to fight ya right now."  
Y: "Show yourself."

The figure steps out of the darkness and under a nearby street lamp. The figure is a male that seems to be a couple years younger than you; maybe around 17-19 years. He has blue hair from the looks of it and he seems to be wearing a black and white outfit. Half of his face is covered with a bandana mask. 

???: "There. Showed myself, dawg."  
Y: "What are you doing here? It's late."  
"Could ask ya the same question, yo."  
"..."  
"I, uh, overheard ya talkin' about how fucked this island is. I have ta' say, I definitely agree with ya on that. This place fuckin' suuuuucks."

You eased up a little and Poochyena did the same, mimicking your body language. The stranger took this as a sign that it was ok to join you on the beach. They began walking down the steps towards the beach. 

Y: "Ha, yeah. I'm not from around here."  
???: "Aw shit, really? Where ya from?"  
"Uh..."

You didn't really want to tell him. You weren't entirely sure what the status back in Hoenn was, but you're still on land, which is a good sign. More importantly, you didn't want anyone to figure out that you were once apart of Team Aqua. The blue-haired teen picked up on your sudden signs of discomfort and changed the subject. 

???: "Ya don't have ta' tell me, yo. Just makin' casual talk."  
Y: "..."  
"Anyways, to answer ya question as to why I'm outchea: I was actually lookin' for some new recruits for the boss."  
"Recruits?"  
"Yeah, like, ok, we have this team that is fuckin' sick, and we like to save helpless souls like you and shit. We took over this whole town and made it all for our gang. It's like some real shit, yo."

You weren't really following what this guy was saying, but your soul could definitely use some saving right about now. You thought about the scenario in your mind while the teen continued pitching the team. 

???: "We can give ya fresh-ass uniforms like how ya see here," he gestured down his body to highlight his outfit. "And we always keep our pantry fuckin' STACKED, son. Best part is that it's all hella free. Ya just gotta follow the rules and listen to the higher-ups. Nothin' big." 

You contemplated more about this sudden, random proposal. You swore to yourself and Poochyena that you wouldn't get mixed up in any teams or gangs ever again. Sure, last time you joined a team you nearly drowned the whole world, but you and Poochyena were starving and bored out of your minds. Not all teams and gangs could be the same right? 

Y: "Uh, ok. I'll-I'll do it I guess."  
???: "SWEET! Sick! Yeah, that's fuckin' awesome," He jumped up and gave you an aggressive high-five. "The name's Grunt."  
"Wait really?"  
"Yuuuup. So, let's head on out to our town. It ain't too far up this way. Follow me, yo." 

The grunt started to swagger off up the beach stairs and onto the main roads. You looked down at Poochyena, shrugged, and proceeded to follow the grunt. 

Most of the journey was spent listening to the grunt blabber on about random anime shows that he's into. He accidentally named a few hentai shows in the process, but you pretended not to notice. When you got the chance, you decided to ask some questions about what you were getting yourself into. 

Y: "Hey, uh, Grunt?"  
Grunt: "Sup?"  
"What's the name of this team anyways?"  
"Ah, yeah, forgot ya not from here. We Team Skull, the most famous gang of savages to roam the Alola region."

Alola region? Team Skull? These were helpful names to know you thought. 

Y: "And what will I have to do for the team exactly?"  
Grunt: "Well, I uh, sorta forgot to mention that you have to be accepted into the gang by boss man first." He awkwardly began scratching behind the bandana.  
"...What do you mean?"  
"It's fine, yo. Boss man told me to go out and find new recruits, and that's what I did. He's gonna accept ya, dawg. No worries. Ya fit his description perfectly."  
"What description is that?"  
"Like, I dunno. You are young, cute, clearly homeless, and gotta strong lil' partner there. What kinda pokemon is that anyways?" 

You eased up some while informing the grunt all about Poochyenas. Apparently there were no Poochyenas in this new region. You got so wrapped up into talking about your precious sidekick that you were delayed in realizing that you were now standing in front of a large metal wall that enclosed what you assumed to be the town/secret base of Team Skull. What lies inside? What will the boss think of you? What the fuck is going on actually?


	2. Was This a Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my writing style is a little weird. I like to use scripting just because it's easier and reminds me of the actual Pokemon games. Fair warning again though, this is absolutely NOT like the Pokemon games. There will be violence triggers in this chapter. We do get to meet the destructive boi himself, though! *awkward laughs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous Chapter Recap:   
> -Reader escapes Hoenn Region and ends up in Alola  
> -Used to be apart of Team Aqua  
> -Pokemon Team: Poochyena  
> -Meets a Skull recruiter on the beach  
> -Agrees to meet the boss to see about joining the team   
> -Arrives at a large, metal wall

???: “What’s the password, yo?"

You look over at the grunt that brought you to this massive, metal wall. He rolls his eyes at the sound of the female voice coming from beyond the gate entrance. 

Grunt: "I don't have fuckin' time for this, Grunt B."  
B: "Oh, like ya didn't have time to dex me back, A?!"  
A: "There was nothin' to say."  
B: "YOU COULDA AT LEASSSST SENT A LAUGHIN' EMOJI!"  
A: "IT WASN'T EVEN THAT FUNNY!"  
You: "...Um?"

There was a silence from the two arguing teens. Apparently, the grunt on the other side of the wall didn't see you standing near the apparent Grunt A. 

B: "Oh, shit. Ya got someone with ya?"  
A: "Yes, you ignorant slut. Boss sent me out recruitin' again."   
B: "Whoops. Sorry."

The grunt awkwardly laughs and opens the massive door to the enclosed area. You hesitantly enter in front of Grunt A. You pass by the embarrassed female grunt in the process. You finally observe the Team Skull secret base to see that it is a...town? This town is very dark and dreary. Clearly, no one has bothered to replace the majority of the street light bulbs. You can barely make out the sight of the run-down buildings with paint splattered all over them. However, you can see enough to realize the place is an absolute disaster. You look down at Poochyena to see that a strip of hair has risen along his back; he was on edge as well. Was this a bad idea? 

Grunt A: "Aight, we gotta get to Shady House before it starts shit-stormin'. It always fuckin' rains here."  
You: "Shady House?"  
"Oh, yeah, it's that mansion in the back of town. This is Po Town by the way. Whatcha think?"   
"It's uh...something."  
"Something boujee, huh?"

You squinted because "boujee" probably wasn't the word you would've used to describe such a trashed town. Some of the graffiti you passed said, "fuck a Kukui!" What does that even mean? You decide not to say much as you follow the grunt to the mansion up ahead. You have to admit, though, that it was pretty impressive that a group of bad grammar teens could claim an entire town as their base. Team Aqua only had a cave hideout. 

You walked up the steps to the mansion and passed a couple other grunts hanging out on the steps. One of them looked you up and down while another secretly shook their head at you. You quickly broke eye contact and entered the building. Was this a bad idea? 

Upon entering, you were disappointed to see that the interior matched the exterior. There was antique furniture that was dusty, stained, torn along with the walls being drenched in neon spray paint. Some of the steps up the mansion and furniture were full of passed out grunts. Without being able to think much of it, you were distracted by the heavy footsteps running down the mansion stairs. A heavier grunt was out of breath as he approached Grunt A. The grunt appeared to be very worried. However, the look on Grunt A's face seemed to be unchanged like this was a normal occurrence. 

???: "Grunt...*breathes* A!"  
A: "Sup, C?"  
C: "Boss is, uh, lookin' for ya. He thinks ya ran off again." *breathes*  
A: "What the fuck?! I was only gone for like 2 hours!"  
C: "I know. I know. But-"

The heavy grunt looks over at you for the first time. He seems shocked. 

C: "Is this a new recruit?"  
A: "Yes."  
C: "Ok, good. That should make him happy. Yeah...uh, I guess you better get up there quick. He's in his room. Better get up there before it's...his time."

You decide to interject out of curiosity. 

You: "Time for what?"  
C: "..."

Grunt A sighs annoyingly at Grunt C before answering your question. 

A: "Boss man, he uh, he's a bit of a drinker sometimes. And he aint one of those fun-time, happy drinkers either."  
C: "He can be pretty scary."  
A: *glares*  
C: "BUT! He's not always like this. He only drinks on...what's today?"  
A: "Tuesday."   
C: "Tuesdays! Yeah, only on Tuesdays!"

You squint in confusion again. You're not really buying that this boss picks such a random day of the week to get plastered. You try to turn the thoughts circling your mind into positive ones. "The boss likes to party. The grunts get to practice art on the walls. It's full of people around your age." These were all the thoughts you were forcing into your mind to convince yourself that this was a good idea. 

A: "Let's just go." 

Grunt A pushes past the heavier grunt and begins walking up the steps. Poochyena follows and then you do the same. The upstairs also looks just as bad as the rest of the aesthetic of the town. The only difference is that there aren't as many grunts laying around the floor or furniture. You assume that they are behind the many doors in the hallways you pass. 

You're taken off-guard whenever you see Grunt A begin crawling out of a window. Is he jumping to his death?!

You: "No don't-!"

The grunt peeks back out of the window and holds out a hand for you to grab. 

A: "Relax, yo. We gotta go this way to get to the boss." 

"What the fuck," you whisper as you take the grunts hand. You were shocked to feel heavy raindrops on your skin. Grunt A made sure you didn't lose your balance as you both walked cautiously on the rooftop to get to the other hallway window. "There has to be a more efficient way of doing things," you thought to yourself. When you finally approached the doorway at the end of the hallway, you asked in an annoyed tone, "Are we fucking there yet?"

The grunt did not answer. Instead, he knocked three times on the door and looked at you with a blank face. You felt awkward, so you looked down at Poochyena who seemed extremely bored at this point. You jumped whenever you heard a loud, "COME IN!" 

Grunt A opened the door and motioned for you to enter first, which you really did not want to. That voice sounded agitated and deep. You were half-expecting another young teen to be the boss of this chaotic gang, but this guy sounded at least older than you by a few years. 

You entered and looked up to see a man in a slouched position sitting upon a purple spray painted armchair. He was dressed in a similar black and white outfit only he had more accessories. He wore a long, gold chain with a skull emblem attached, bracelets, and a dex watch. His jacket was large, similar to the sweatpants. You could see a white wife-beater tank under the jacket in the position he was sitting in. His hair was unusually white and voluminous. You thought you had caught a glimpse of a purple tattoo on his veiny forearm. He was currently typing on a laptop until he looked at you. He grabbed a nearby beer bottle, leaned back in the chair, and took a large swig of the cheap beer. He held out a hand and curled his fingers upwards to motion the two of you to come forward. You looked over to your left to see that Grunt A now looked extremely melancholy. Was this a bad idea? 

Grunt A walked and stood closer to the boss’s view; you did the same. 

Boss: “Thought you had ran out on me again, grunt.”   
A: “I told you I wouldn’t.” 

The boss sat up slowly and placed the beer bottle on the laptop stand. He then stood up and stretched, showing a white happy trail on his underbelly in the process. You looked away from social awkwardness. You looked back only to see that the boss was now approaching you and your personal space. Poochyena gave a few warning growls. 

Boss: “Nice Pokemon ya got there. I’m guessin’ ya not from here.”   
You: “No sir. I’m not.”  
Boss: “Sir, hm? Refreshin’ to know we got someone here that already has the manners beat into them.”   
A: “...C-Can I go now, boss? Please?” 

Grunt A looked extremely anxious and jittery. You wondered what his problem was. The boss’s body remained facing you, but he looked over at Grunt A in annoyance and amusement. He gave an amused grunt noise and approached the Grunt. The boss slipped the grunt something from his jacket pocket. You couldn't see what it was exactly, but Grunt A quickly placed the item(s) in his shorts pockets. The grunt then looked at you almost like he was disappointed and left the room. He left you there with this extremely tall boss figure. The dude had to be at least a head and a half taller than you. You looked up at his analyzing gaze. 

Boss: “So,” he picked a lock of your hair to twirl in his fingers, “what’s a cutie like you doing in shady place like this, huh? Did the princess escape her precious castle?” 

This irritated you. How dare this complete stranger assume that you came from a life of luxury. Little did he know that you had been dumpster diving for the past week just trying to stay alive. 

You swat his hand out of your face to release his hold on your hair. 

You: “No I did not. I’m actually very familiar with all this gang shit, alright? Just so you know, I didn’t come here because I wanted to be a fucking Pokemon master or anything like that! I came here because I didn’t have a fucking choice!”

You were breathing heavy now. Never have you gone off on a person that ranked higher than you. You especially had never gone off on an admin or boss figure. 

The boss looked at you and gave another amused grunt. He put his hands on his hips and bent over so that he was face-to-face with you. You tried to appear strong and hold eye contact, but this was proven difficult. 

B: “Oh no no no, sweetheart. I promise you; there aint no other gang like Team Skull."  
You: "..."  
"Welcome to the team, grunt.”   
“I-I don’t think I want to be apart of all this.”   
“I don’t remember asking you what you wanted.”   
“W-What? You can’t make me stay here, you know?” 

The boss started to walk back towards his chair. Only, he did not sit down like you had hoped. Instead, he grabbed his half empty beer bottle, chugged the rest of it, and walked back up to you. You started to walk backwards once he was beginning to invade your space too much. Your back was now up against the wall. 

You: “P-Poochyena! Use bite!” 

Poochyena tried to attack the boss, but a quick figure came out from underneath the bed in the corner of the room and shot Poochyena with string shot. Poochyena was very weak against any bug-type moves, so it was left imobile, struggling to break free. 

Boss: “Don’t make this difficult, doll.”   
You: “Get away from me!”   
“You look like you need a nap.” 

Before you could think twice, the boss had hit you across your head with the empty beer bottle. You were knocked unconscious.


	3. Branded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some rough elements featured in this chapter for those that may be triggered by forceful actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous Chapter Recap:   
> -You make it to Po Town  
> -You meet the Boss of Team Skull  
> -Grunt A is slipped something in exchange for bringing you to the boss  
> -The boss forces you into Team Skull despite you changing your mind about wanting to join  
> -Poochyena is hit with a string shot attack  
> -The boss knocks you out with a hit from an empty beer bottle

You opened your eyes a few times to try and adjust yourself to the surroundings after being knocked unconscious. You squinted in pain when you realized how much your head was hurting. You tried to raise a hand to massage your throbbing temple, but it was restrained. You gave another couple tugs to come to the realization that both of your hands were confined to the surface you were laying on. The material that had you all tied up felt...sticky? 

“What in the fuck is going on,” you thought to yourself. 

The only light in the area was coming from a neon, purple Lopunny light hanging on the wall. It would occasionally flicker leaving the area pitch black for seconds at a time. You tried to analyze where you were being held. It was a room. A slightly familiar room that filled your senses with the smell of cigarettes, cheap cologne, and alcohol. 

“Wait! Alcohol! I was-This is-” your thoughts were interrupted. 

A door in the background swung open. Suddenly, a beer bottle was thrown against a nearby wall forcing you to yelp in fear. The Team Skull Boss came into view. You closed your eyes quickly to try and pretend like you were still knocked out. It didn’t work. 

Boss: “Cut the shit, princess. Ya boy knows you’re finally *burps* awake now.”   
You: “...let me go.”  
“Ballsy of ya to be demandin’ shit from me when you’re the one tied to my bed.” 

He gave an evil smirk that changed with the flicker of the neon light. He crept around the sides of the bed to caress the material that was restraining your wrists and ankles. You could feel your heart beating rapidly.

Boss: “Soft skin ya got. It’s a real shame I’ll have ta’ ruin it.”   
You: “Wh-What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!” 

The boss ignores your question and puts a couple fingers in his mouth to make a loud, whistling noise. A few seconds later a tall, skinny female entered the room. She had yellow and pink hair. She seemed to be older than the other grunts. You suspected she might be an admin from your previous experience working in gangs. The woman was carrying a large metal case. She set the case down on the nightstand and put on some black gloves. 

Boss: “Now that ya a precious member of Team Skull, it’s mandatory that you’re...branded I guess. Plumeria here will do ya up real good.”  
You: “WHAT?! You-You can’t do that! That’s not humane! I don’t want to be one of your fucking grunts! Let me go!”  
Plumeria: “Wow, we got ourselves a real fighter. Been awhile since we’ve dealt with one of those.”   
B: “I always know how to break ‘em, though.”   
You tried to struggle your way free while Plumeria readied what appeared to be a tattoo gun. You noticed that the boss, this Plumeria person, and some of the grunts did have matching tattoos. You absolutely did not want to be branded by this gang you were now being forced into. Not even an ounce of you wanted to remember this terrible situation. However, a tattoo would be a permanent reminder. 

The boss seemed annoyed at your struggling to break free. He warned you to stop and when you didn’t, he slapped you hard across the face. Shocked, you began tearing up at the predicament you were in. You were also slightly embarrassed at your vulnerable state. 

Boss: “Quit moving and take it.” 

He raised another hand to hit you, but you remained still as Plumeria placed the needed on your skin. The area for your tattoo was on the inner part of your wrist. When the needle broke through your skin, you yelled through your tightly shut mouth. The area was extremely tender. 

As the process continued, you were slightly numb to the pain. However, the emotional pain you were experiencing had tears streaming down your face. The boss, who was watching the whole process attentively, looked at your tearful cheeks in amusement.

 

Boss: “Aw, looks like someone doesn’t find pleasure in painful stuff like this.”   
You: “Fuck…you.” 

He took one of his thick fingers, swiped it across your cheek to pick up some of the tears, and licked it off. 

Boss: “If you insist, grunt.” 

You glared at his smug face until you had to squeeze your eyes shut again from the pain of the tattoo needles. 

After what seemed like several hours, the machine was finally turned off. 

Plumeria: “She’s all done, Boss.”   
Boss: “Looks good as usual. Like the placement of this one too.”   
P: “Thanks, Boss.”   
B: “You may go.” 

You tried to roll your sore wrist towards you to examine your branding. It was a Team Skull logo in black and white ink. It was the width of your inner wrist. You started to tear up again. 

Boss: “Don’t be sad, babydoll. It’ll only be there for the rest of ya life, which is exactly how long you’ll be mine for.”   
You: *tearful sniff* “I’ll get out. Just you watch. And another thing, I’ll never respect you as a boss like these grunts do. I actually respect myself.” 

The boss gets real close to your face. 

Boss: “Really? Cuz I heard that an entire region and a certain team wants ya pretty little head on a pedestal.” 

You looked at him wide-eyed. 

You: “How did you-”  
Boss: “Ya boy knows everythin’. Anything ya do, say, or feel, I’ll know about it. So, if I were you, I’d be a good lil’ girl and do as the master orders. Got it?”  
“...”   
“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

The boss stands tall after leaning close to your face. He taps the metal bed frame a few times to signal the Pokemon from underneath to come back out. It’s a fast Ariados. It climbs up on top of you, sending immediate chills down your spine. It gives a few warning clicks with its fangs before it uses them to cut your wrists and ankles free of what you now assumed were string shots. It crawled back under the bed when it was finished. You hesitantly brought your limbs back together to massage the sore areas. You were careful not to bump your sensitive tattoo you were sure would become infected anyway. 

Boss: “Ya lucky I’m too drunk and tired to mess with ya anymore tonight.”   
You: “Where’s Poochyena?”   
“Locked up with the other grunt Pokemon in the basement. Grunts aint allowed to have their Pokemon unless I allow it.”   
“What! No! Give him back, you motherfucker!”

 

The boss quickly retaliated and tackled you on the bed. He pinned and restrained your body to get close to your face one more. You struggled to not only get free, but to breathe normally as well. The wait of this guy was almost unbearable. He was a pretty solid dude. 

Boss: “You listen here, bitch, I FUCKIN’ OWN YOU! YA HEAR ME?! OWN YOU! So, if ya think you even have a CHANCE at seeing your little pet again while actin’ like that, ya got another thing comin’. I’d be kissin’ my ass if I was you.”   
You: “I...I...I’m sorry..boss. It won’t happen again. I, *struggles* Poochyena is the only one I have. Please, do not harm him. Please!” 

The boss sat up on the back of his ankles. He seemed pleased with your attempt at begging. 

Boss: “Now, be a good girl and strip into your new uniform for ya boy, would ya?”   
You: “...Y-Yes, sir.” 

The boss leaned over on top of you to reach the uniform that Plumeria had placed on the nightstand earlier. You tried to fight back more tears to prevent and even more painful headache. He handed you the uniform and looked at you expectantly. 

Boss: “Strip. Now.” 

You tried to read his face and show that you were confused with his request. However, his expression remained unchanged. He wanted you to strip...on his bed...right in front of him. 

You swallowed hard and began pulling off your shorts first. Your t-shirt was slightly larger, so you tried to maneuver yourself to stay covered as much as possible. But there was no hiding your top half when it came time to take off your shirt. You closed your eyes calmly and began to lift it off over your head, exposing a black laced bra underneath. While your eyes were still shut, you failed to see the boss reaching out his hands to feel the sides of your torso. He played with the material of your bra when his fingers reached it. 

You: “Hey!”  
Boss: “Don’t worry. Like I said, ya lucky I’m too tired and drunk to have a lil’ bit of fun with ya tonight.”   
“I’d never let myself sleep with a guy like you.” 

You quickly grabbed the uniform tank top and pulled it on tight. 

Boss: “Who said anythin’ about lettin’ you do anything, princess?”   
You: *gulps*


	4. Tolerated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous Chapter Recap:  
> -Guzma (Boss) had you tied to his bed via string shot  
> -He was insanely drunk and perverted  
> -He made you strip to get into skull uniform  
> -He knows that Team Aqua is looking for you   
> -Poochyena is locked away with the other grunt pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update wait. My big kid job just started. As always, there are warnings of forceful natures and extreme use of profanity. Enjoy, grunts.

“Now get the fuck out of my bed before I sober up,” the boss demanded as he shifted his body towards the end of the bed, allowing you to hesitantly leave the bed. You hestiated only because it was shocking that you could finally fucking leave. 

You started to walk slowly towards the exit door when the boss suddenly slaps your ass hard. 

B: “See ya bright an’ early tomorrow morning, princess.”   
He laughs and begins stripping into his “pajamas.” (aka tight, black boxer briefs and nothing else)

The sudden assault to your cheeks made you shut your eyes and begin deep breathing exercises to handle your anger. You NEVER tolerated this kind of behavior from Team Aqua. Never. 

*A Flashback Appears!*  
Location: Team Aqua Hideout   
2011

Admin Shelley: “Listen up, aqua grunts!”   
Grunts: “YES, ADMIN!”   
A.S.: “This is our new recruit, (your name). Show her the ropes and how to navigate the base. Don’t give her too much trouble.”   
Grunts: “YES, ADMIN!” 

Shelley leaves the main grunt quarters through the strange portal you entered from. You shyly look around at all the grunts. Most of them were 4-5 years older than you at least. Their Pokemon were definitely a lot more intimidating than Poochyena who was a mere pup at the time. 

A young, female grunt approached you after several awkward attempts to silently signal that you were confused as to what to do now. 

F. Grunt: “Uh, hey! Thought I’d bring you some new grunt clothes. They’re pretty stylish if you ask me. Admin Shelley designed them herself!”  
You: “Oh, awesome! Thank you!”   
“Hey, how old are you? Sorry if that’s rude. You just seem really young.” 

You were sixteen, but you lied to be able to join the team. You had no other options. Your foster family was shit and you stopped going to school to hangout with the wild Pokemon in the nearby woods. You needed a place to stay and Team Aqua seemed like the only option. You eventually found their base by skipping school to stalk some frequent grunts in the city. 

Most of your favorite memories were spent in Team Aqua. You finally had what felt like a real family. However, not everyone was inviting and loving. Some grunts became jealous at the attention and praise that the leader, Archie, was giving you. In his eyes, you showed a lot of potential for battling and holding your own. The grunts hated you for that. With only 1 Pokemon, you proved your worth in training and battling. Poochyena may not be a high leveled Pokemon, but the techniques and barely legal tactics, made you both stand out to the higher ups. 

On a particularly tiresome night, you remembered praising Poochyena and your new gifted team (within their pokeballs) after a hard day of training as you walked back to the grunt quarters. You were halted by a group of 3 male grunts. 

Grunt 1: “You’re up late, newbie.”   
You: “Um, I’m not really that new anymore.”   
Grunt 2: “Still new to us. I don’t even see what the admins and the leader sees in you. I mean look at this Poochyena!”  
Grunt 3: “Yeah, what is it? A level 5?!”   
They begin laughing.   
You: “This Poochyena can kick all three of your asses!”  
Poochyena growls.   
Grunt 1: “Calm down, girl. We’re just messing with ya.”   
He starts getting closer and backs you into the hallway wall.   
You: “Back the fuck up, Grunt.”   
Grunt 2: “Maybe this is why ole’ Archie likes ya, you’re a feisty one, huh?”   
The first grunt starts to gingerly feel up your sides. You take the opportunity to kick him square in the nutsack.   
Grunt 1: “Ah, FUCK!”   
Grunt 2: “Oh fuck no! C’mere, you little bitch!”   
Grunt 3: “We just want to have a little fun!”   
You start running, but only so you can find something to knock them out with. You ironically find a fire extinguisher hanging on the wall. You rip it off the wall just in time to turn around and hit both of them in the stomach with it. They both curl up on the floor in pain. Poochyena pounces on them to aid in their pain. 

The female grunt that helped you on your first day walked around the corner with her arms crossed. She had an impressed look on her face. 

F. Grunt: “I came running whenever I heard weird wailing noises, but I see you took care of that.”   
You didn’t reply. You simply put the fire extinguisher back on the wall and tried to steady your breathing. The female grunt squatted down to the male grunt’s levels.  
F. Grunt: “You stupid dipshits are lucky nothing happened. She’s only 16.”   
Grunt 1: “She-She’s...ugh...what?!” 

*The flashback got away!*  
You decided to exhale sharply and hold in your freak out for another time. Your main priority was finding Poochy and getting some much needed rest (if that was even possible at this point.)

You quietly shut the boss’s bedroom door behind you and closed your eyes to process what your next step could be. You were interrupted by a familiar, female voice coming from the dark corners of the shady house. 

Plumeria: “Don’t even think about running away right now, new girl.”   
You didn’t respond.   
P: “I know it seems like an easy task, but G, he always finds them. Always. Either that or they always come back, begging.”   
You: “Who said I was fucking running?”  
“Your face when I was branding you.”   
“I’m not leaving without Poochyena.”  
“Good call, but good luck getting your Pokemon back with heavy supervision. I don’t know where you came from, but there are rules here.” 

Fuck that person. You decided to walk past her with no reply. You were going to get Poochy back and you were going to leave if it killed you. 

P: “Girl quarters are on the right. G’night, sis.” 

Fuck that person. 

*The Next Morning*

You woke up from loud yelling coming from two female grunts in the room. Apparently one of them was accused of stealing the uniform shirt of the other or some shit? You didn’t care. You just wanted to be well rested so you could plan your escape from Team Skulcatraz. 

You got up from the rickety old twin bed and stretched your sore body. You decided to follow all the grunts that were heading downstairs from the hallways. You were shocked at the number of grunts in this gang. This could be a problem. 

You eventually followed the herd of grunts to what looked liked a large make-shift cafeteria. You got in line to be served a single hot pocket. (Why do you need a tray for this?)

As you’re deciding where to sit, you see Grunt A in the distance with his head down, devouring an extra stolen hot pocket. Even though most of the grunts look the same, you can spot this one from a mile away. 

You slam your tray across from him and begin yelling at him. 

You: “What the fuck, dude?! Your pitch to me failed to mention that I’d be forced to stay here, imprisoned by that fucking per-”

The grunt stood up quickly to put his hand over your mouth. 

Grunt A: “Shhhh! Fuck. You can yell at me, but you need to like whisper yell, yo. Boss man is gonna come in any minute now!”   
You swatted his hand away and proceeded to yell, but you did in fact do it in an attempted whisper.   
You: “I don’t give a fuck about that prick. OK?! Let’s get that straight.”  
Grunt A: “Ok, yeah, sure. What else?”  
“What else?! Look at this!”   
You showed him the unbandaged tattoo on your very sore and very red inner wrist.   
“Damn, that was quick.”  
“That’s all you have to say?”   
“Look, I’m real sorry, fam. For real, I am. But, as ya can prob see, I didn’t have a choice.”   
“That’s a shitty excuse.”   
“Yeah, maybe, but ya did say that you needed a place to stay and some food, right? I swiped an extra hot pocket earlier. Want it? It’s my piece offerin’.”   
“Fine. But, this isn’t all I’m getting from you.” 

The grunt nearly chokes. 

You: “You’re helping me escape this fucking hellhole.”   
Grunt A: “Listen I-”

The grunt was interrupted by a sudden silence amongst the grunts in the cafeteria. They all stopped eating to stand as the boss entered. You debated staying seated, but you needed to play along with the bullshit in order to leave unnoticed. 

Grunts: “GOOD MORNING, BOSS!”  
The boss massaged his temple and waved dismissively at the grunts. He appeared to be suffering from a massive hangover. 

You: “Prick.”   
Grunt A: “Shhh! Ya not gonna….you know….actin’ like that.”   
“So, what do I need to do then, huh?”   
“Ugh! Damn! Fine, I’ll tell ya. But definitely not here and not now. Find out what the boss is going to have you doin’ around here. Meet me in the morning.”

Morning? You were trying to leave yesterday. The less time spent here, the less PTSD you’ll suffer later in life from this traumatic chaos. 

You: “Fine.” 

After you finished eating the shitty hot pocket, you started heading towards the tray drop off. In the process, someone grabbed your sore wrists suddenly. 

You: “OW SHIT!”   
You yelped and dropped your tray in the process. The person that had your wrist in a tight grasp was the boss. You froze as he flipped your wrist over to analyze the tattoo. 

B: “Fresh ink. You new here?”   
Y: “Uh, yeah?-I mean, yes, boss. Just got in last night.” 

He must’ve been too drunk to remember hitting you across the head and making you strip in front of him. You silently cursed to yourself wondering if you could’ve had a better chance at escaping before he remembered who you were. Your thoughts were interrupted by the boss standing from his seat to tower over you. You looked up at him with a hitched breath. He was very tall, intimidating, and unpredictable. 

The boss moved some hair from your forehead, gently. 

B: “Nice lil bruise ya got there, princess. Hope none of my shithead grunts did this to ya last night.”   
You backed up slightly from his touch. 

You: “Oh, um. No, boss. They didn’t.”  
B: “What’s it from then?”  
“Uh, you...actually. You kind of hit me with a beer bottle last night.”  
“Oh shit, really?” He sounded almost amused with himself.   
“....”   
“Damn, must’ve done something to piss me off.”

(Is this dude fucking for real??? Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out.)

Y: “Ha...yeah, maybe.”  
B: “Anyways, meet me in my room in 10 minutes. Don’t be late, grunt.”   
“Yes...boss.”


	5. The Deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous Chapter Recap:   
> -you stay the night in the grunt quarters  
> -you see grunt A at breakfast and force him to help you devise a plan to escape   
> -boss sees you and doesn’t remember you joining   
> -plumeria warns you that the boss always finds runaways or that they come back begging to be in the team again   
> -boss tells you to meet him for an assignment

The boss sat back down and continued eating his breakfast. Meanwhile, you carefully picked up your tray and placed it in the drop off pile. 

You decided it would be best to head back to the main foyer of the mansion to try and analyze the surroundings. ‘Every base has a weakness,’ you thought to yourself, remembering how easy it was for a kid to infiltrate the Aqua base with a simple HM move. 

You observed the grunts that we’re playing cards on the mansion stairs and the few standing around watching. You noted the grunts that would pass out on the antique furniture at odd hours. But most importantly, you observed the grunts that seemed to be lifeless yet doing random tasks at strange speeds. You crinkled your nose at the confusion before a hard slap landed on your shoulder. You jumped and looked over and up at the face of the boss. 

Boss: “Enjoy breakfast, grunt?”  
You: “Um, yes sir.”  
“Hm, sir huh? I like it.” He removed his heavy hand.   
Y: “...”  
B: “Well, let me show ya to the boss’s room. I’m sure ya remember it even if I fucking don’t. This way.”

The boss gestured for you to go in front of him to walk up the stairs. You felt a chill of discomfort as you felt his eyes stare holes through your clothes from behind. 

You entered the boss’s room and stood over to the side awkwardly. You held on to one of your arms and tapped your foot nervously. You barely noticed the boss closing the door and locking it behind him. 

B: “Don’t want anyone to disturb us now.” 

Somehow the room was still relatively dark despite noon approaching. 

You felt the boss come up behind you. You could feel how close he was from the warm breaths hitting your shoulders. You froze. 

B: “Caught me off guard wearing that uniform so damn good. It’s been awhile since I’ve let that happen.”   
Y: “E-Excuse me?”   
“I hafta ask, princess, what’s ya story? You’ve got my curiosity.”  
“That’s a big word for you to use.”

‘SHIT! DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!’ You thought. 

The boss grabbed your shoulder and forced you to turn around. He slammed you up against the wall. You whimpered in pain and he seemed to enjoy that. He got real close to your face. You turned your head to the side and tightly closed your eyes. The boss was so close that his nose was just barely touching your cheek. 

B: “I can tell you’re going to have a hard time in here, girlie! You should know better than to disrespect your master like that! I know you didn’t treat, what’s his name? Oh yeah, Archie, this way!”  
Y: “Let me go!”  
“Nah, I’m sure all he had to do was snap his fingers and you got down on your knees like a good lil grunt, huh?”   
“NO! That’s not...*struggle*...what fucking happened!”  
“Makes me want to make a phone call to see what he did to train your tight little ass!”   
“NO, PLEASE! Don’t call him...”

The boss, with his hands still gripped to your shoulders, pulled and pushed you back into the wall before he let go to back up. 

B: “Then, I suggest you fucking listen and remember your place in this gang, grunt.” 

He walked away and grabbed an old, half-empty beer bottle and chugged the rest. You slid down on the wall you were thrown up against and steadied your breathing. 

After a few moments of gathering your broken composure, you got up to stand in front of the boss’s throne he was sprawled out across. 

Y: “...what would you like me to do, boss?” 

He paused to analyze your submissive body language. 

B: “My laundry.”

‘His what?’ You thought to yourself, confused that it wasn’t anything sexual like you had expected. 

B: “Is that a....problem, grunt?” He sat up in his chair.   
Y: “N-no, sir.”  
“Good. Now get your pretty little ass over there and get to work.”

He pointed with a newly opened beer bottle to a pile of black and white clothes near the door to the master bathroom. You were still confused at his demands, but obeyed regardless. You wanted to ask him where the laundry room was, but to prevent another explosion, you thought it’d be best to ask a grunt in the hallway. 

You were nearly out the door with your arms full of oversized clothes when the boss comments, “I want you in here every day doing my deeds.” 

Y: “Yes....boss.”  
B: “Regardless of what I’m in the mood for those needs to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so it is very hard for me to force myself to write smut, but I’m going to do it. This is torture I’m sure. Just let it build, friends. Comments are great at motivating me! :)


End file.
